


眷属

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	眷属

是谁说，血族的脚步悄无声息。

空间被割裂的那一刻，驱魔师被夜色的袍子遮掩了视线。血族的指尖划过，狂啸的魔物们顷刻化为血沫，漫散在空气中。充斥林间的血腥味骤然变浓，转瞬间又被吸血蝙蝠饮净。

驱魔师倒在地上，脱力地敞开四肢。失血过多令他的感官已经麻木，模糊的视线中，血族转过身来一步步走近。他眯起眼睛，只来得及将长袍的一角剪入眼中，便失去了意识。

血族俯视又伤得乱七八糟的驱魔师。他的锁骨处有一道浅伤，看得出是堪堪躲过冲着颈项来的横斩所致。视线向下逡巡，驱魔师腰两侧深深的切口令血族皱起了眉。

他想起刚刚斩杀的魔物中，有一匹的两臂变异成了长刀，大概就是造成这两处致命伤的罪魁祸首。

如果他没有及时赶到，是不是就要看到被割成两半的姚琛了？

张颜齐闭上血色的眼，操纵吸血蝙蝠将姚琛托举到空中，他的手拂过驱魔师惨白的肌肤，狰狞的伤口就慢慢愈合。

血族用手指轻点姚琛的额头，那里随之浮现出一个古朴的花纹，而后又渐渐消失。

“不会再让你乱来了。”

和以往执行完任务的休整不同，这次的梦中没有疼痛，只有无边无际的夜色。

姚琛悠悠醒转，扶着额头坐起来。周围的景象告诉他，他又来到张颜齐的城堡中了。继初遇后，这是第二次因为失去意识被张颜齐带回来。

他的上半身还穿着执行任务时被砍得破烂的毛线衣，只不过血污全被洗净了，下半身倒是被脱得一干二净。

“你醒了。”

血族冰冰凉凉的声线在不远处响起，姚琛抬头望去，看到血族正从卧房门口走来。

虽然认识的时间并没有很久，但姚琛已经可以从张颜齐没什么起伏的语调中分辨出他的情绪，比如像现在，他听得出张颜齐非常非常地埋怨他。

“嗯……”

驱魔师望进血族自带几分哀怨的下垂眼，有点心虚，忍不住想要辩解。

“我这次只是轻敌了，不是故意要逞强的……”

“你上次也是这么说的，结果你这次更逞强。”

血族毫不留情地打断他，这次脸上真的露出了哀怨的表情，好像姚琛做了十分不可饶恕的事情。

“姚琛，你能想象到如果这次我没去，你会有什么下场吧。”

“……嗯……”

驱魔师低头看手，乖乖挨训，没想到血族低温的手将他的下巴抬了起来。

“姚琛，血族如果不被银器攻击的话，是不会受实质上的伤的，你知道吧。”

红色的眼睛与姚琛的瞳仁重合，眼波流转仿佛滚动着血液，将情绪传达给驱魔师。

“只要血液的储备充足，伤口瞬间就会愈合。”

“不会受伤，就不会痛。”

血族的感情太过真挚，驱魔师揪紧胸口的衣服，心脏酸涩的感觉让他喘不上气。

“可是姚琛，你受伤的话，我会感到痛。”

姚琛闭上眼，双手将张颜齐骨感而冰凉的手包在掌心。

是啊，他们早已不是普通朋友，而是这样会牵动彼此的心的关系了。

“对不起……”

“你知道我想听的不是这句。”

“……我不会再逞强了，真的。”

“你发誓。”

“血族不是不相信主吗？”

“我不管，你发誓。”

“……好好，我发誓，我不会再逞强了。”

字尾落地的那一刻，血族终于满足地弯起了猫咪似的唇，但他马上又撅起了嘴，令下半身一丝不挂的驱魔师感到一丝不妙。

“你这次受的伤太重了，我为了给你治疗消耗了很多血。”

“我需要补充回来。”

姚琛眨眨眼，觉得这个逻辑不太对。

“所以你就吸伤员的血？”

“呜呜呜，你怎么对救命恩人这么冷漠。”

驱魔师无奈地叹口气，拉着低温的手把假哭的血族抱进了怀里，原来把他的裤子脱了就是为了这个——吸血会产生很强的性欲和快感，无论血族是出于什么原因将犬齿刺进自己的皮肤，最终两人都必然会滚到一起，来一场湿漉漉的性爱。

“吸血贵族辛苦啦，驱魔师随你处置了。”

体会过很多次的轻微刺痛感从锁骨处传来，血族的尖牙刺进了衣服的豁口。不得不说，那批该死的魔物竟然凭借攻击姚琛，展现出了不错的审美观，看看他们对这件衣服的裁剪，多性感是不是。

高领下窄窄的破口刚好露出了姚琛的锁骨，衣服在腰两侧开的口子则更为微妙。驱魔师的腰线有多优美，张颜齐实在是不想赘述，他只想握着这两只手就能圈过来的细腰，将牙齿深埋进驱魔师结实又情色的腹部肌肉。

“嘶……”

吸血处的变换引起姚琛的轻颤，他的腰侧似乎又浮起了致命伤带来的幻痛，那痛楚冰冷又沉重，令他回忆起直面死亡的恐惧。他记得，那瞬间他的脑海中出现了血族的脸，他差点就失去再次看到这张颓废的脸的机会了。

箍住细腰的手被腰身的主人紧紧握住，血族加深吸血的力度，将姚琛的杂念都吸走，嘴唇扣在皮肤上的角度，就像在亲吻那美好的线条。

失血带来轻微的眩晕感，姚琛将手背压在额头上，闭上眼睛渐渐加快了喘息。热度已经从腰侧点燃，一点点烧遍了全身。

与主的教诲相悖，姚琛正深陷邪恶的情欲，将一切都献给纯黑的存在。他贪恋用体温温暖冰冷种族的感觉，仿佛将冰块纳入怀中，将其同化，成为与自己同样的存在，成为自己的一部分。

又或许是自己成为了血族的一部分。

姚琛望着在自己上方撑起身的张颜齐，抬手抹去他嘴角残余的血液，被对方歪头蹭了蹭掌心，将竖在嘴唇旁的拇指含进了嘴里。

收起的尖牙仍是尖锐的，它抵着姚琛的指腹轻轻摩擦，将指腹上沾染的血迹吸净。

好痒。

姚琛眯起眼，将张颜齐眼中流淌的鲜血纳入脑海，印在心里。

主啊，请原谅我……

我爱他。

血族宽大的床上，一具苍白的躯体和另一具染着温暖潮红的身躯交叠在一起。他们的体温已经趋于一致，尽管血族的肢体依然不会因为情动而浮上血色，可他的力道体现出了他有多激动。

狠狠的操弄令驱魔师身下的床垫都下陷，姚琛抓捏颈边的枕头，快意淹没头顶时枕头甚至都被他扯得变了形。

他露出的腰肢上、臀瓣上、大腿上，因为张颜齐用力的抓握留下了深色的指印，像或粉或红的花瓣散在他的身上。

他沉浸在快感的海洋里，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落下，嗓子甚至已经叫到沙哑。张颜齐将他宣泄快乐的尖叫堵在嘴里，于是湿哒哒的液体声就充斥了姚琛的脑海，虽然尚且不能盖过胯下激烈的水声。

姚琛以前从来不知道自己是出水量这样大的类型，他们是禁止被同性吸引的，可是现在他却将他修长的双腿缠在张颜齐的腰上，一次次将他微凉的精液吞进身体里。

高潮将他击败了太多次，但是张颜齐仍然没有停下来的意思，驱魔师坚强的体质让姚琛没有丢脸的昏过去，可是甘美的鞭笞令他头脑发晕，顺着血族的意思说出了很多羞耻的淫词浪语，或许还不如就这么昏过去。

过分粗大的阴茎操开连姚琛自己都不知道是哪儿的地方，在姚琛放肆的尖叫中横冲直撞，把那里变成淫糜的只懂得享乐的性器。

膨大的龟头从水淋淋的肠管一路干进潮湿的肉袋，妄想榨干里面的水分激吻着深处，却反而逼出了更多的液体，不管是姚琛的上面，还是下面。

发颤的内部被阴茎碾压，占满，龟头顶端卡着最要命的地方旋转，下面牢牢堵住肉道和肉袋的交界处，姚琛捂着脸哭泣，快感混合着疼痛让他蜷起脚趾。双手被张颜齐强硬地拉开，明显被情欲熏染的雌性脸庞就落入了血族眼里。

姚琛的肚子里摇摇晃晃都是张颜齐的精液，已经全被他自己的体温加热到发烫，红肿的穴口处堆积着细小的白沫，都是被血族的拔出带出的，又被反复插入插成这样下流的模样。

姚琛的身上也溅着很多他自己的精液，全部落在了他没有脱掉的毛线衣上，与暗色的纺织物形成了极度色情的视觉对比。

他的泪水不断顺着脸颊滑下，又隐没在两人交缠的吻间，血族粘稠的吻技迫使姚琛和他缠绕舌头，唾液粘哒哒地顺着舌头滑下，又被时时变换着角度扣在一起的嘴唇挤出口腔。

姚琛不停做出吞咽的动作，呻吟全被闷成潮湿的呜呜声，也不能阻止高领毛衣持续吸收湿粘的液体。

灭顶的高潮终于将姚琛击溃，他的性器断断续续地喷出半透明的精液，变调的尖叫从交叠的唇齿间漏出。

他的眼角不断涌出泪水，张颜齐又射在他的身体里了，射在很难清理出来，只要动作就能感受到流动的地方。他曾经在性爱后被血族恶意晃动腰肢，那里就仿佛能响起色情的水声一样晃晃悠悠。

太舒服了，姚琛沉溺在被教徒所不齿的沼泽里，被肮脏的情欲吞噬。不，不是的，是爱欲，一旦牵扯到爱，一切都变得纯洁而神圣了，不是吗？

但张颜齐不想要神圣和纯洁，他只想霸占姚琛，让姚琛身上全是自己的气味，无论多仔细地清洗，清洗多少次，都洗不掉从内到外散发出来的情色味道。

他不要姚琛念着主，他要姚琛只属于自己。

肚子里全被精液填满时，锁骨上再次传来痛感，姚琛朦胧着泪眼，缠绕在张颜齐腰上的腿再也支撑不住，脱力地落了下来。

他抽噎着喘气，感到短暂刺入皮肤的尖牙退了回去，血族用舌头舔舐留下的两点伤痕，像小狗在舔着香甜的奶汁。

姚琛抚摸张颜齐乌黑的发，性爱后席卷全身的疲惫感让他手上的动作越来越慢，在意识被睡梦夺走前，他听到血族低喃着不知名的语言，仿佛一串古老的咒语。

“你在说什么……”

“我在祈祷。”

“血族也会……祈祷吗……”

血族当然不会向人类的主祈祷，与其向他们讨厌的存在祈求神迹，不如靠强大的血族自己。张颜齐凝视不知不觉合上双眼的姚琛，撑起身亲吻他浮现出花纹的额头。

所谓的祈祷，不过是用血族流传的古老语言向他自己承诺。

我会守护你。


End file.
